Lust and Friendship: What's the Difference?
by KaioKenx40
Summary: Detailed accounts of Naruto's budding relationships with the kunoichi of Konoha! Just how innocent is this kid? *MA WARNING*


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is my first work, so please, review so I can get better :) Unfortunately, this is un-beta'd, so there may be a few grammatical or continuity errors, though there shouldn't be. Sorry to repeat, but please review, and I am taking submissions for who should come after Tenten! (I do all except Temari, she's Shikamaru's, and that's final XD )**

"But baa-chan!" Naruto whined like a child, throwing a hissy fit as Tsunade again denied to assign him to a mission. The busty kage sat in her chair, basking in the darkness, minus her normal green robes, and glared coldly in Naruto's direction, her stare an omen of death. Wavering slightly, Naruto tried his hardest to stand firm, preparing to be berated for annoying her so much. Without warning, Tsunade stood and walked toward Naruto, stopping face-to-face. Although he wanted to chuckle when he noticed that he was about an inch taller, his laughter died in his throat as she grasped him by the collar and pulled him uncomfortably close, her immaculate breasts crushed between them.

"Listen here you whiny little bitch, I am in no mood or situation to be listening to you complaining for the next thousand fucking years. I swear, if you don't get out of my sight in the next five seconds, I'll...I'll..what the hell?" Tsunade groaned as she felt an uncomfortable something poking into her leg. Her groan quickly morphed into a gasp as Naruto's awkward, ten-inch erection stabbed her plump thighs, begging to get under her clothes. As she returned to Naruto's skittish gaze, the blonde Genin fully expected her to being angry, if not downright pissed off. However, she looked into his electric blue eyes with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, Tsunade tightened her grip on his collar and pulled him backward, behind her desk. She forced him to sit down in her chair and to not move a muscle, simply to admire the room while she got him "ready."

"Baa-chan! I'm sorry! It's not my fault! I'll-" Tsunade instantly clamped her soft palm onto his mouth, somewhat hesitantly sticking a finger between his lips.

"It's okay, baby, just suck it," she muttered as Naruto trembled, making his rock-hard erection wilt and droop. Obeying his orders, Naruto gently sucked and licked Tsunade's finger, making sure to thoroughly coat it in saliva. He felt a second finger enter his mouth just as he finished with the first, hearing a small moan escape Tsunade's lips. Looking up at her, Tsunade had her eyes closed and was quietly groaning in pleasure, her left hand balled into a fist. While he sucked her fingers, Naruto tried to escape from the frightening situation and took some time to admire the room. It was a bit humid, very, very dark (considering it was some time around midnight) and the scent of the room was simply intoxicating; salted caramel, cinnamon, and what Naruto could only guess was alcohol. "Close your eyes," Tsunade added with a devilish smirk. Complying reluctantly, Naruto thankfully felt her fingers leave his mouth as he clenched his eyes shut, wondering what she was going to do to him. Unfortunately, about thirty seconds later, Naruto again felt her fingers sneak their way between his lips, though they were now thoroughly coated in a thin fluid, and it now had a taste. As his tongue rolled across Tsunade's fingertips, the taste became very clear. It was something like a juice, extracted from a _very_ tasty fruit. Passion fruit? Mango? It was definitely something of that nature. Soon enough, Tsunade retracted her hand and giggled. "You really liked it, didn't you? Well, let me go do something real quick, then we'll get you nice and ready. You can open your eyes, by the way." Directly after she finished her suggestive statement, the sound of Tsunade's light footsteps on the hardwood floor echoed in Naruto's ears, though he didn't open his eyes until the sound of a door opening and closing alerted him that she was no longer there. Letting his eyelids slowly flutter upward, Naruto held his breath as he noticed Tsunade's grey blouse strewn across the floor, and a few drops of an unknown liquid right next to it. Exhaling, he felt his heart rate skyrocket as he looked downward and noticed his still-hard member.

"_I swear, hard-ons come at the most inconvenient times,_" Naruto thought out loud as the sound of running water softly hit his ears. Just then, a thought hit him like a punch in the chest, "_Why haven't I ran or anything?_" Attempting to jump out of his seat, he received a low-voltage shock, via Chakra straps on Tsunade's chair. "_Of course._"

In the midst of Naruto's fruitless attempts at escape, he turned his head at the sound of a door again opening, but not closing. In the doorway was a half-naked Tsunade, with only a leopard-pattern bra and a black lace thong, leaning against the doorframe, watching with a smile as Naruto tried to escape. She then ever so slowly strutted over to him and sat on the young Uzumaki's lap, her bubble butt pressed firmly against his hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear,

"Now, I'm gonna explain what's happening right here, right now, and you will silently listen." The Hokage seductively nibbled on Naruto's ear before continuing, "I'm gonna be a hundred percent honest, Naruto-kun, I have you here as...I forget the phrase...a boy toy. It's been twenty-three and a half years since the last time I had sex, and even then, only Dan got off. Unfortunately, my fingers can't quite do the trick anymore. I need you to do me a big favor. Wanna know what it is?" she finished, lifting his chin with one finger. Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, staring her directly in the eyes as she leaned her head down and softly bit his bottom lip, pulling it back harshly. Again, she leaned downward and glided her tongue between his lips, licking his own. As she passionately kissed him, Tsunade reached her hands under Naruto's t-shirt and massaged his lean muscles, pouring some Chakra into her palms to give a mind-numbing massage. Just as he began to lose feeling in his pecs, Tsunade randomly pulled away and yanked him from her chair by the ear, leading him into the door from which she'd come in. From what Naruto could gather, it was a rather large, luxurious bathroom, with one fine porcelain sink, above which was a mirror framed with pure gold. The room was dimly lit by a few fragrance candles that smelled like...Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on the scent. It was like _a woman._ Above all, it was intoxicating. Tsunade led him to the far end of the hallway-like room, past a large shower that closely resembled a waterfall, and stopped in front of a massive bathtub that looked to be more than capable of holding a four-person party, complete with water jets and many, many bubbles. While Naruto was busy admiring the extravagant bath, he had been completely unaware of Tsunade stripping him down, leaving him in boxers that, at the moment, felt about a thousand sizes too small. Noticing how uncomfortable he was, Tsunade laughed as she stepped into the water at a snail's pace, being sure to brandish her robust figure and fine thighs before settling into the water, splashing a small bit on her breasts. "Naruto-kun, the favor is that I need you to take off those pesky underpants, come on over in here, and stick your tongue between my legs." The young Shinobi choked on the air in his throat, as if she'd just flicked him in the face.

"Baa-chan! Come on! Can't you just-"

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunade snapped angrily before forming a disappointed countenance and making her bottom lip quiver lightly, turning so as to not meet Naruto's gaze. "Just get out. I'm sorry you're not interested," she added, her voice cracking. Naruto wanted to leave, but how could he walk out without apologizing? Sure, he knew that she was just guilt-tripping him to get what she wanted, but, damn, was she good at it. Stepping out of his boxers and laying them nicely on the floor, Naruto took a sharp breath as he went toes-first into the crystal-clear, steaming hot water. Although the water was scalding, and he was about to do something his mother (if she were alive) would _really _not approve of, there was no turning back. He either had to lick her lady parts and satisfy her, or walk out and be tortured for the rest of his life. Thoughtlessly deciding, he knelt down in front of the Hokage, his erection poking her thighs, and apologized.

"Hey, baa-chan, I'm sorry. I was being mean. I...I think I wanna do you that favor now." Tsunade turned her head to match his stare, a hopeful smile playing across her face. Reaching her soapy hands up to his face, Tsunade rubbed his cheeks for a minute before pulling him in and planting a smooth kiss on his lips, saying playfully,

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I knew you weren't so rude. As a reward, if you do good enough here, I vow to take your virginity." She raised her pinky before muttering with a pink blush, "I promise." Linking pinkies, Naruto's stomach sank as he realized that he had no idea how to fulfill his end of the deal. Was he supposed to just go for it? Was there supposed to be lead-up? Deciding on the latter, Naruto began to kiss Tsunade's beautiful body downward, stopping to nibble, suck on, and lick her most sensitive areas, like her collarbone, neck, and cleavage. As his head dipped underwater, he formed a small Chakra bubble on his mouth before again resuming his deed, tonguing her belly button before coming face-to-face with the lining of her thong, which appeared to be hugging her womanhood. Taking the lace between his teeth, Naruto lifted Tsunade's legs up into the air as he pulled her panties off, his head breaking the water's surface. Partially standing, Tsunade's soaked panties finally came off and Naruto was given a full view of her vulva. It had to be the most immaculate sight to have ever met his eyes. Her beautiful rose-colored folds and small, hooded clitoris made his mouth water. Bringing her panties to his nose, Naruto deeply inhaled and smelled Tsunade's juices, though the water did somewhat mask the invigorating scent. Only semi-disappointed, Naruto tossed her panties out of the bath as he dipped his head underwater and gazed at his lover's folds, her legs over his shoulders.

Just as Naruto was beginning to push his tongue out of his mouth and lick Tsunade's thighs, attempting to build suspense, he nearly choked when she gripped a lock of his hair and yanked his head toward her, his tongue accidentally sliding into her moist love garden. Looking up apologetically, Naruto grinned as he noticed Tsunade's face locked in a silent scream of pleasure, her clitoris grinding comfortably against the Genin's nose. Flitting his tongue around inside her, Naruto used his right thumb to gently massage her labia, making Tsunade's voice go up two octaves.

Meanwhile, Tsunade sat pleasurably as she downed an ice-cold bottle of fifty-year old Dom Perignon, moaning in pleasure as the sensation of Naruto's long, hot tongue invaded her body, making her squeeze her thighs together. Of course, there was more to the pleasure than just having a teenage virgin between her legs while she drank the most delicious champagne ever bottled. Just the _thought_ of having Naruto in her made her nearly have a light orgasm. The cocky, stupid kid who had incredible, out-of-this-world dreams and a big heart, who was basically a son to her, lapping up her juices like a dog drinking water on a scorching summer afternoon. Maybe it was just her who found the kinky thought so appealing, though she didn't exactly care. Right as she finished off a quarter of her first bottle, and began to feel a little tipsy, she was brought back to reality as Naruto placidly pushed his right index finger into her tight sex, massaging her swollen clitoris with his tongue. "Oh, Naruto-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before," she muttered basically to herself, taking another swig of alcohol. Sex and booze; why couldn't she do this every day?

As time drew on, and minutes turned into what felt like hours, Naruto groaned impatiently as he looked up into Tsunade's orbs, looking to see if she was close to climax. Hell, after an hour and a half, she'd better be. Naruto's question was quickly answered when Tsunade's walls clenched his tongue tightly and her hips rolled, rubbing her love juice all over his face, preparing him for what she believed was going to be a mind-numbing orgasm. In one final movement, Tsunade clenched a clump of Naruto's hair as he stopped rubbing, sucking, kissing her downstairs and simply gave it one long, last, saliva-coated lick.

Instantly, Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced rippled through her body, undoubtedly topping her very first, which she'd received when she'd first fingered herself to Jiraiya in secret when they were teammates. She could feel a river of cum flow out of her lady parts and heavily glaze Naruto's cute face, forming a thick gooey mask of her creamy juices. Again, the thought of finishing on Naruto's features turned her on like a light switch, squeezing the last bit of her homemade love onto his chin. Without warning, Tsunade pretty much collapsed against the bathtub walls, pulling Naruto up from between her legs. As his head broke the water's surface, Naruto was just about finished with cleaning his face, licking his chin. Not wanting to miss out, Tsunade lurched forward and began to French kiss Naruto, stealing some of her juices from his mouth. She had a taste like pineapples, ripe and sweet, with just a little tang. When they finished licking each other's chins clean, Tsunade again grabbed her bottle of Dom Perignon and took a long sip, drowning the taste of her cum in alcohol. Sighing in content delight, Tsunade put the bottle to Naruto's lips and force-fed him the rest of the contents, about three cups. Although the burning sensation made Naruto's eyes water, it did bring a warm feeling to the pit of his stomach, as well as his feet, for some reason. Finishing with a headache, Naruto snickered as Tsunade turned and fell backwards into his arms, her bra-covered breasts heaving as she wrapped his arms around herself. Holding them in place, Tsunade leaned her head backward and looked into Naruto's eyes, fingering Naruto's necklace (which she'd given to him) while closing her own eyes as she embraced sleep's warm clutches, muttering with a final breath,

"I'm taking your virginity first thing tomorrow."

Luckily, a spent Naruto coughed lightly, exhausted after a ninety-minute session of oral sex. Leaning back against the porcelain walls of the bathtub, Naruto rested his chin on Tsunade's head, pulling his hands up so that they were resting on the smooth underside of his lover's glorious breasts. Just as Naruto fell prey to rest, he chuckled quietly as he thought about how his next physical at the hospital would go.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure of where he'd woken up, but it sure as hell wasn't the bathroom in Tsunade's office. He was resting on the most comfortable mattress he'd ever had the pleasure of touching, and snuggled next to him was none other than the famous Tsunade Senju, with one hand down his pants (Did she put clothes on him?) stroking his soft member. The way her hand so skillfully glided over the delicate flesh made a moan escape his lips, which his lover quickly silenced with a kiss, rubbing his sensitive tip with her thumb. Pulling away from the kiss, Tsunade utilized the same procedure Naruto had used on her, only, since she disappeared under the red quilt that was thrown over them both, Naruto was unable to see her do it; she first nibbled and sucked on his neck, followed by his collarbone, which she generously licked. As she reached his plush white t-shirt, Tsunade used her impressive strength to tear his shirt in half, tossing the ruined fabric aside. Again, she lowered her head and stuck her tongue in Naruto's belly button, which oddly enough felt satisfying. When her head unfortunately met Naruto's black track pants, Tsunade gently shimmied them off of him, as well as his underwear and went to work instantly, licking Naruto's thick shaft. Meanwhile, Naruto closed his eyes and groaned in ecstasy, greatly enjoying the feeling of Tsunade's moist tongue rolling over his manhood with unparalleled levels of finesse. Looking around as the bulbous tip of his love muscle was engulfed in something _very_ hot and wet, Naruto looked out of the open bay window and at the sprawling land of Konoha in admiration. While his idiot friends of his were training or arguing with each other, he was kicking back and relaxing while the Hokage went down on him, which brought a smug smile to face. Almost as if she'd heard his thoughts, Tsunade retracted her head from Naruto's saliva-coated rod and slowly stroked him, being sure to rub it all in.

"Kaa-chan! I didn't finish!" Naruto complained, accidentally calling Tsunade "mom." The Hokage squirmed while biting her lip, scooting back up and saying,

"Brat! Don't you think I know that? I wasn't sucking you off, just lubing you up! Now, undress me and we can get started." _Uh-oh._ Naruto had absolutely no idea how to unhook a bra. Lifting her identical white t-shirt up and off of her body, Naruto sighed in relief as her enormous breasts came into plain view, her quarter-sized areolae and quarter-inch nipples waiting to be nibbled and sucked on. Not skipping a beat, Naruto jerked his head forward and took her succulent left nipple into his mouth, suckling like a baby from its mother. After a few minutes, he switched nipples and was entirely surprised to feel thin, delicious breast milk come flooding into his mouth. Retracting his head, he warned Tsunade,

"Kaa-chan!" (He had guessed that she had a fetish for mother-son intercourse) "There's milk coming from your boobs!" Laughing at his immaturity, she slapped him on the head before replying,

"Stop sucking so hard, then!" Complying, Naruto again began to softly tongue and suck her nipples, resolving the issue of Tsunade's lactation. In the midst of feasting on the greatest pair of mammaries in the world, Naruto reached downward and helped Tsunade out of her yoga pants, letting her rest her naked body on his. The busty MILF then tossed the covers off of the bed and stood on her knees, wasting no time in positioning her dripping wet love garden directly over Naruto's waiting erection, letting a few drops of her moisture fall onto his hairless crotch.

Dropping her hips, Tsunade stifled a scream as she completely misjudged Naruto's length, feeling his love muscle come within an inch of her cervix. Giving her body no time to adjust, she painfully rode Naruto's massive manhood, her center throbbing and pulsing. Thrusting his hands outward, Naruto gripped Tsunade's plump backside and held her up, telling her to go slower in order to achieve more pleasure. "What do you know about fucking?" she snapped angrily.

"I don't have to know anything to understand that your body needs time to adjust!" Naruto retorted, squeezing her bubble butt. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Tsunade proceeded to slowly push her hips down inch-by-inch, moaning loudly as she worked Naruto's delicious rod into herself at a snail's pace. Just as she reached seven inches, she again began to bounce on his hard member, the pain now replaced by incredible pleasure. With a wordless "Good idea, Naruto-kun," Tsunade rode her (imaginary) son like a stallion, trying to coax a large load of his cream out of him. Seeing how determined she was to make him climax, Naruto extended his palm and began to rub her clitoris in circular motions, toying with it. The added pleasure made Tsunade bite her cheek to contain her incoming orgasm, concentrating on their little competition. "Who can make who cum faster?" is not a challenge she'd receive every day, and she was hell-bent on coming out on top (no pun intended) Fortunately, thanks to Naruto's virgin body not being able to handle such a vast amount of pleasure, Tsunade giggled as Naruto squeezed her butt like there was no tomorrow, prepared to fill her up with his seed, just as she'd wished. The Genin poured all his energy into holding back as he lurched forward and engulfed her left nipple with his hot mouth, sucking as hard as he possibly could. With her body unable to hold back any longer, and all of the most sensitive parts of her body either being filled, rubbed, or sucked on, Tsunade screamed to the air as she lost their little challenge, oozing her cream like a waterfall onto Naruto's ready-to-burst love muscle. Looking into Naruto's eyes, she frowned as he looked back at her with a conceited grin.

"You like that, kaa-chan?" Naruto chuckled as he fondled Tsunade's breasts while she devised way to punish him for making her lose. After all, she was notorious for being a _very_ sore loser. Smirking as she figured out her plan, Tsunade resumed riding Naruto's cream-covered manhood with reckless abandon, unfazed by how tired she was. Looking down at her unbelievably stretched nether lips, she let out a devilish giggle as she felt Naruto's penis slightly expand, a common sign of someone that simply can't hold back anymore. Just as Naruto increased his death-grip on her buttocks, Tsunade slapped him and warned,

"You don't finish until I say so!" With a fleeting look in his eyes, Naruto groaned in displeasure as his body yelled and screamed to unload into his lover's tight, welcoming folds. Noticing her success, Tsunade worked harder than ever before as she rode Naruto at near superhuman speeds, her body _extremely_ pleased with her work. After another entire fifteen minutes of being filled to the brink with Naruto's manhood and having all her delicate body parts pleasured directly, Tsunade moaned as her lady parts throbbed and choked Naruto's love muscle, rolling her hips one last time as she screamed, "NOW, NARUTO-KUN!" Instantaneously, both lovers collapsed as an orgasm that legitimately destroyed their energy reserves washed over them, Naruto spilling every last drop of man milk into Tsunade's leaking vulva. Pulling out, he suddenly gasped as he realized that he'd forgotten to put on a condom. Worriedly, he placed a hand on a spent Tsunade's cheek and asked,

"Kaa-chan! Won't you get pregnant now?"

"Don't worry, brat, I'm on the pill," she quietly responded, reaching one hand over the side of the bed and yanking the blanket back up to them, covering their cum-lathered bodies. Spooning the Hokage, he made her laugh one last time as he licked her ear, watching as she fell into blissful rest yet again. Following not a minute later, Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist, letting his hand find its way onto her breast.

"_Goddamn it, kaa-chan, why do I keep waking up in random places?" _Naruto thought as a scene of his apartment room came into sight, Dragon Ball Z posters and all. Rolling out of bed (literally) Naruto face planted and groaned as he rose to his feet, hungry as a bear. Walking over to his bedroom door, he sighed contently as the smell of bacon met his nose softly, wafting into his room and asking to be eaten. _WAIT A MINUTE! WHO WAS COOKING?_ Yanking his door open, Naruto's mouth watered as the buxom, nearly-naked weapons mistress of Team Gai stood at his stove, wearing only an apron the stopped just above her furred mound as she piled a large plate of bacon onto an even larger plate of pancakes, eggs, and home fries. She looked back at him with a Cheshire cat grin as she walked over to his dinner table, laid the plate on it, and then took a seat at the plate's right, patting on the chair directly in front of the food. Taking the hint, Naruto took a seat and greeted Tenten with a kiss on the cheek before picking up his fork and knife and digging into the most delicious breakfast ever made. Being courteous, he asked,

"Want some?" With a smile, Tenten purred,

"Oh, don't worry, my breakfast is coming soon." Suddenly ducking under the table, Tenten pulled down Naruto's pants (He didn't know who kept clothing him, but it was even weirder than waking up to your friend cooking for you while naked) and fondled his hardening member, slowly taking the tip into her widely stretched lips.

This was looking to be an interesting day.


End file.
